1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to databases. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for distributed processing of database operations.
2. Related Art
As database technology continues to evolve, organizations are beginning to use database systems to perform a number of non-data processing operations in addition to processing queries to access data. For example, an organization may authenticate a user before allowing the user to execute a Structured Query Language (SQL) command on a database. Furthermore, the organization may configure the database to issue alerts for SQL commands that access a particular table. As these associated non-data processing operations become increasingly more common, the amount of time required to execute a database operation (which includes a query language command and associated non-data processing operations) has increased. This can create performance problems for database systems that process frequent commands from numerous users.
Hence, what is needed is a method and apparatus for executing a database operation without the problems listed above.